


The Peak Before Christmas

by LuckyLucy92



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Ben Mitchell has never been too good at waiting his turn, so when his boyfriend, Callum Highway, brought him a fancy little decorated Xmas box, he just knew that he wouldn't be able to resist taking a peak on Christmas Eve...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 15





	The Peak Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are wanted! 🎄 Happy Holidays to you and your loved ones, you guys. 🎁

Ben was eating his tasty eggs and waffles that his boyfriend, Callum, had made for breakfast like he usually does, since the only meal that Ben was actually good at was preparing a bowl of cereal, but he'd normally forget to pour the milk for Callum... anyway, today was a little bit different, it was Christmas Eve, so Ben thought it'd be absolutely hilarious to take a little peak at one of his expensive presents, just for the hell of it.

While Callum was still sound asleep Ben sneaked down the stairs, once there he instantly had his eyes on the little green box with the red bow on top, "Callum will never know." He thought, smirking to himself.

He sat next to all the gifts, before picking up the light weight box. Fortunately it wasn't Christmas wrapping paper, just an Xmas box with a lid. He took a deep breath before opening the present, but was basically breathless by the sight of what was inside... it was an engagement ring.

Ben felt his eyes begin to water and his heart start to pound, it was the most gorgeous looking piece of jewelry that he'd ever seen, but the reason for it was even better, it was all just perfect... until the guilt finally struck him at midnight. How could he open the greatest gift of all too early? Callum was gonna be so upset whether he decided to be honest like an open box or lie like the great ole Pinocchio.

...

As soon as the sun came up so was Callum, "Come on Ben, we have to do some last minute shopping today..."

"You do it," Ben muttered in his pillow, "I hate Christmas shopping, remember?"

Callum just shook his head, before sluggishly getting out of bed.

But right when he opened his bedroom door he was greeted by a super hyper Lexi, "Are you ready to take me shopping?!"

"Sorry!" Lola yelled, as she ran down the hallway to catch up with the little girl, "Hope she didn't just wake you two up..."

"No," Callum said, giving her a reassuring smile, "I was actually already up and Ben... well, nothing can quite wake that guy up."

Lola just gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, "Listen, I'm gonna take Lexi out for Xmas shopping instead of you two if that's alright?"

"Sure, I don't think I'd be able to wake up Ben right now even if I tried."

"Aye, I heard that!"

Callum gritted his teeth before Lola crossed her arms with raised eyebrows and a smile on her face as she walked away from him.

...

Ben was flicking through the television channels when Lexi ran through the front door, "Daddy, look what I got you!"

"Lexi! Your dad can't see it, not until tomorrow, remember?" Lola exhaustingly said, as she dragged the rest of the stuff inside.

"Oops, you're right mommy, we don't want daddy to go on the haughty list."

Ben then massaged between his eyebrows in annoyance, did this girl secretly know about what he did or something?!

"Woah, do you need a hand?" Callum said, as he rushed over to grab the bags.

"Thank you, Cal." Lola said, before dramatically flopping on the couch seconds later.

"Ben!" Callum said, waving him over to come into the kitchen.

Ben took a deep breath before getting up sluggishly from the couch and making his way into the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"Look, I know how much you wanna open a present early, but..." Callum said, before reaching out to hold Ben's hands, "But believe me, the wait is so worth it."

Ben became teary-eyed, he already knew Callum was so right about it being worth the wait, hell, he'd even wait a lifetime in order to call him Mr. Callum Mitchell, but now that precious little moment was gonna be ruined all because he was too selfish to wait, just like the time he pressured Callum to sleep with him even though he was waiting for marriage...

"Callum..." Ben gently said, but was cut off, "Ben, don't worry, the wait is almost over, I mean, Lexi will probably wake us all up at midnight." Callum said, before letting out a delicate laugh.

...

Everyone decided to go to bed early for Christmas Day, but Ben couldn't sleep through the night after what he had done, he knew that it'd absolutely break Callum's heart in two, and just the slightest thought of that was traumatizing enough for him.

Well, Ben is no fortune teller, but he guessed right about Lexi walking everybody up at midnight, "You guys! Get up!"

"Alright! Alright!" Ben shouted back, before slowly getting up while Callum covered his ears and closely followed Ben out of their bedroom to greet a very sleepy looking Lola, "Welcome to my life." She playfully said to him.

Once Lola finally reached the bottom of the staircase there was a loud knock on the door, "I'll get it."

It was Jay on the other side of it, "Oh, thank God you made it!"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy considering the snow storm and all, but it sure as hell was worth it."

"Hurry up!" Lexi screeched, as her 7-year-old self grew even more impatient.

"We're coming!" Lola shouted back, before scooting over, so that Jay could make his way inside.

Once Lola and Jay walked into the living room Lexi immediately began ripping open her presents, "The newest Barbie doll?! Thank you daddy, thank you!"

"Of course." Ben whispered, before wrapping his arms around both her and the doll.

"Awww." Callum cooed, "Okay, you've waited long enough, now it's your turn."

So, Ben, feeling his heart rate go up, then quickly reached out for the tiny Xmas decorated box, "Yes... I-I'll marry you."

The whole entire room then erupted with words like, "What?!"

"Huh? I didn't say no, I said yes... pay more attention next time, you guys."

"No!" Jay yelled, running over, "Mate, I brought this engagement ring for Lola... I'm really sorry."

"Sorry, we were all so caught up with Lexi unwrapping her gifts that we didn't even notice you pick up the wrong box..." Callum said, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Sorry, daddy!" Lexi screamed, dropping her doll to the floor.

"Yeah, you didn't even take a peak at any of your presents beforehand, so we really should've let you go right after Lexi did since it was killing you to know."

"No..." Ben shook his head, "I... I actually did take a peak at my gift, well, your gift... I thought it was mine."

"Ben! How could you?" Callum said, he thought he was better than that.

"I'm sorry, alright? But I think I already got punished enough though... since you're not marrying me."

"Fine, fair enough..." Callum said, before sighing, "But hey, that doesn't mean that 2021 isn't a possibility, though."

"Callum..." Ben said, almost speechless, "Thanks and sorry... for everything. I promise from now on I'll be patient with whatever comes our way."

"I'd really like that." Callum said, before leaning in to give him a kiss, which just so happened to be under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my Christmas story! ⛄ Hope you all have a good holiday season. 🔥


End file.
